Helicoprion
Helicoprion es un género de pez kiari blackwell cartilaginoso que vivió desde el Carbonífero hasta el Triásico superior. Los fósiles que se han encontrado en casi todo el mundo son la mayoría son de la mandíbula inferior que tiene una forma espiralada. Paleobiología Hasta 2013, los únicos fósiles conocidos de este género eran sus dientes dispuestos en espiral, recordando a una sierra circular. Todos los esqueletos de peces condríctios están hechos de cartílagos, incluidos aquellos de Helicoprion y otros eugeneodontiformes, el cuerpo completo se desintegra una vez que comienza a degradarse, a menos que se conserve debido a circunstancias excepcionales. No fue hasta el descubrimiento del cráneo de un género relacionado de eugeneodontiformes, Ornithoprion, que se descubrió que la espiral de dientes se encontraba en la mandíbula inferior. La espiral de dientes representaba todos los dientes que producía el individuo en la mandíbula inferior, siendo los viejos y más pequeños empujados al centro de la espiral por los nuevos y grandes. Se han hecho modelos de la espiral de dientes del Helicoprion. Brad Matsen y el artista Ray Troll, autores del libro de 1994 Planet Ocean: A Story of Life, the Sea and Dancing to the Fossil Record, describen e ilustran un ejemplo. Decían que no había dientes en la mandíbula superior que hicieran oposición a la espiral de dientes de la mandíbula inferior. Ambos visualizan que el animal tendría un cráneo largo y estrecho, con un morro alargado como el del tiburón duende. Según los estudios, los fósiles encontrados son básicamente un anillo de crecimiento, ya que cada conjunto de nuevos dientes empuja a los anteriores al centro de la espiral. La imagen ideada por Troll es, en el mejor de los casos, una conjetura. El verdadero aspecto físico del Helicoprion ha permanecido oculta en rocas de 280 millones de años. Las comparaciones con otros eugeneodontiformes sugieren que el Helicoprion pudo alcanzar los 3-4 metros de largo. Durante un siglo, no se supo si la espiral de dientes se localizaba en la mandíbula inferior. Las reconstrucciones antiguas la localizaban en la zona anterior de la mandíbula inferior. La reconstrucción de 2008 de Mary Parrish bajo la dirección de Robert Purdy, Victor Springer y Matt Carrano para el Smithsonian lo sitúa en el interior de la garganta, aunque otros estudios no aceptan esta conclusión. Un estudio del 2013 basado en nuevos datos la sitúa en la zona posterior de la mandíbula, donde la espiral dentaria ocuparía el arco mandibular completo. En el artículo, "Helicoprion in the Anthracolithic (Late Paleozoic) of Nevada and California, and its Stratigraphic Significance", el autor Harry E. Wheeler describe otro fósil de Helicoprion, basado en la especie H. sierrenensis, recogida por J. H. Menke, que residió en la Universidad de Nevada, Museo Mackay en 1931 (La situación actual del fósil se desconoce). Según Meller, la boca del Helicoprion es su rasgo más distintivo. La boca consiste en una espiral replegada 3 veces y cuarto. El mayor diámetro es de unos 170 milímetros. La espiral tiene una separación de 1 milímetro entre el primer y el segundo giro de la espiral, hasta los 8 milímetros. El espécimen tiene 32 dientes en el primer giro, 36 en el segundo y 41 en el último. Los dientes al final del primer giro miden 7 milímetros de longitud y 61 de ancho hasta 40 milímetros de longitud y 9,5 de ancho al final del tercero. Los dientes se oponen simétricamente entre sí. Además, otros peces extintos, como los onicodontiformes, tienen espirales de dientes análogos en la zona anterior de la mandíbula, sugiriendo que no son un impedimento para nadar como sugería la hipótesis de Purdy. Aunque oficialmente no se ha descrito ningún cráneo de Helicoprion, el hecho de que especies relacionadas de condríctios tengan un morro largo y puntiagudo sugiere que el Helicoprion también podría tenerlo. Galería Misbegotten-Helicos color.jpg Helicoprion.jpg Categoría:Agassizodontidae Categoría:Eugeneodontiformes Categoría:Holocephali Categoría:Chondrichthyes Categoría:Vertebrata Categoría:Animalia Categoría:Fauna del Carbonífero Categoría:Fauna del Pérmico Categoría:Fauna del Triásico Categoría:Océano del Moscoviano Categoría:Océano del Kasimoviano Categoría:Océano del Gzheliano Categoría:Océano del Asseliano Categoría:Océano del Sakmariano Categoría:Océano del Artinskiano Categoría:Océano del Kunguriano Categoría:Océano del Roadiano Categoría:Océano del Wordiano Categoría:Océano del Capitaniano Categoría:Océano del Wuchiapingiano Categoría:Océano del Changhsingiano Categoría:Océano del Induano Categoría:Océano del Olenekiano